This invention relates generally to controlling the composition of the atmosphere within a closed environment and, more particularly to the removal of carbon dioxide, and optionally other byproduct of gases from the respiration of fresh produce, from an atmosphere within a closed environment, such as the cargo box of a refrigerated transport container.
Perishable goods are commonly transported in a controlled environment within an enclosed space such as a cargo box of a truck, trailer, sea container, or intermodal container. A refrigeration system, also known as a transport refrigeration system, is used in operative association with the enclosed space within the cargo box for controlling the temperature of the air within the enclosed space. The refrigeration system is operative to maintain the air temperature within the enclosed space within a desired temperature range selected for the particular type of perishable goods stowed within the cargo box. The refrigeration system includes a refrigeration unit including a refrigerant compressor and condenser disposed externally of the cargo box and an evaporator disposed in operative association with the enclosed space of the cargo box. The compressor, condenser and evaporator are connected in a refrigerant circuit in series refrigerant flow relationship in a refrigeration cycle. When the refrigeration system is operating, air is drawn from within the enclosed space by a fan or fans associated with the evaporator, passed through an evaporator disposed in operative association with the enclosed space in heat exchange relationship with the refrigerant circulating through the refrigerant circuit to be cooled, and cooled air is then supplied back to the enclosed space.
Certain perishable produce, such as fresh fruits, vegetables and flowers, produce carbon dioxide as a product of the respiration process. In a closed environment, due to post harvest respiration, the carbon dioxide concentration rises and the oxygen concentration drops in the atmosphere within the closed environment. If the oxygen concentration gets too low or the carbon dioxide concentration gets too high, the produce can spoil. Additionally, certain fruits, vegetables and flowers release ethylene and/or ethylene compounds as a byproduct of the ripening process. The presence of ethylene-based gases within the enclosed space of the cargo box is known to promote the ripening process.
To alleviate these conditions, it is known to introduce ambient air into the closed environment within the cargo box, while simultaneously venting air from within the closed environment in the cargo box. Various air exchange systems are available for use in connection with the transport of perishable cargo. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,677 discloses a manually operated fresh air vent associated with a refrigerated transport container for providing fresh air to the circulating air and exhausting a portion of the circulating air exteriorly of the cargo box of the container.
It is also known in the art to delay ripening of a perishable produce in transit within a container or other enclosed cargo storage space by providing a controlled atmosphere within the enclosed cargo storage space. Typically, a high nitrogen, low oxygen atmosphere is provided by either replacing the atmospheric air within the enclosed cargo storage space with nitrogen gas prior to shipment or displacing the atmospheric air with nitrogen generated by an onboard system that extracts nitrogen from the ambient air. The former approach may be suitable for well sealed containers over a short haul, but inadequate for long haul transport of perishable produce. The latter approach is generally considered more suitable for longer haul transport of perishable produce, but requires higher capital costs, as well as higher operating costs.
It is also known to remove carbon dioxide produced by respiration during transit from the atmosphere within an enclosed cargo storage space by passing the gas within the cargo storage space through a bed of carbon dioxide adsorbent associated with the cargo storage space to scrub carbon dioxide from the gas passing through the adsorbent bed. However, conventional systems of this type are non-regenerative and lose scrubbing efficiency as the adsorbent bed becomes saturated. Therefore, such non-regenerative systems have limited application, particularly in the long haul transport of perishable produce.